A Scam Went Wrong
by xoheyyaxo
Summary: This about when Ed, Edd, and Eddy, come up with a scam to change everybody's grades.


**A Scam Went Wrong**

**By:NegativeNumbuh3**

One day at Peach Creek Jr. High, everybody was in the hallway. Then Eddy said "I can't believe this". "What can't you believe Eddy"? said Double D. Eddy said "Well...it's my math test, I flunked it". Then Double D said "Well, you need to study, instead of goofing and joking around, like it seems like you and Ed do all the time". "Yeah, I guess your right Double D" said Eddy. Then Ed said "What's that in you backpack Double D"? "This is a devise that lets you see your grades, you can even change them if you want". "Double D...THATS SO COOL"! said Eddy. Double D said "I know, and I can pronounce my grades right now...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA". "I guess that stands for A's" said Eddy. "Yes" said Double D. Then Double D said "I can pronounce your grades too...FFFDDFFFFDDFFFDDDDFFF...D's and F's". "Oh come on" said Eddy. Then Double D said "Now I'm pronouncing Ed's grades...FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF...F's". "Woah, I did bad Double D" said Ed. Then Double D said "Well you need too study more".

Then Eddy saw Kevin walking by. Then Kevin said "What are you guys doing dork-in up the middle of the hall"? Double D said "Well, this devise here lets you see your grades and it also lets you change them". "Oh yeah, then let me see my grades" said Kevin. "No problem" said Double D. Then Double D brought up Kevin's grades on his devise and let him look. Then Kevin said "Oh crap, I got all D's and F's...CRAP". Then Nazz was walking by and said "Don't say crap in school Kevin". "Ugh, you just said it" said Kevin. "Oops, sorry" said Nazz. Then Double D said "Umm, Kevin, I kind of e-mailed that you said crap to the Principal...sorry". Kevin said "Nice going Double Dweeb, now I'm probably going to get another detention, and I can't afford another one". "Oh, well it sucks to be you Kevin" said Eddy. Then Kevin said "Why you...just wait until I pound the crap out of you". "Enough you two, or you'll both get a detention" said Nazz. "Ok, fine" said Eddy. Then Eddy said "But just think of all the money we can get by changing everyone's grades". "But we can't do that" said Double D. "Why not"? said Eddy. "Because thats like breaking the rules" said Double D. Then Double D said "Then again, I guess it would be ok if we changed a couple on the people that do really bad, so I think, yeah, what heck, lets do it". "Yeah Double D" said Ed.

So the Ed's set up a stand during lunch time, everyday. Where kids were constantly coming to that stand to get their grades changed to good grades. Even Sarah and Jimmy did bad, that they wanted their grades changed. But then it was time for report cards, and most of everyone in the school were happy to get them, because, well, you know why. Then the next day Johnny said "Oh boy, my parents thought I did so good, that they bought me a YOT"! Then Sarah said "WOW! Party in Johnny's yot today after school". "Ok" said Nazz. Then the teachers found out something when they were looking at grades. They saw that none of this new stuff matched their handwriting, and then they brought this up at the school meeting after all the kids went home.

So then they figured out that all the grades were changed. So on Monday, when the kids came to school, all of 1st and 2nd hour was trying to figure out who changed the grades on most of the kids report cards. Then during 3rd hour, Ed, Double D and Eddy went to the Principal's office and told him the whole story. Then the Principal said "So you guys did it"? "Yes, we are very sorry" said Double D. Then the Principal said "I know, but, all three of you will be getting a weeks worth of detention for this, and I will be calling you parents today".

Then next Monday after school, the Ed's were in detention, and they were each grounded at home. Like Ed had to stay in his room the whole day, when he got back from school, and Eddy got grounded for 6 months with no TV and was sent to his room without dessert, and Double D got grounded for 6 months like Eddy did, and his parents took away that devise, and he was not aloud to use his microscope, and Johnny got his yot taken away. But then 6 months later, they were off their groundings and detention, and they never did that again.

THE END


End file.
